gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-003 Gundam Kyrios
Citations needed Can we get some backing for the numbers like 30 MILION tons of explosives in the Tail Unit or Kyrios having a GN field?--Nkuzmik 16:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Kyrios having a GN Field is directly seen in the anime in S115 during the desert battle. Best evidence there is. -SonicSP 21:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: You're talking about Kyrios' tail unit. If you want, you can look at the episode when CB was in Ceylon and Kyrios used the tail unit's missiles. And I think if you check the MAHQ section for Kyrios you'll find the exact numbers. As for the GN Field, he only uses it once during that Project G in S1. It's when he's being bombarded by enemy forces you see that the black rear "cockpit" piece on Kyrios is facing upwards.Gaeaman788 16:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :No joy on MAHQ for the numbers, nor is there a ref on the field. Do you recall which episode it is? I know Arios has a field that is in the spec but never gets used--Nkuzmik 16:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) iy was episode 3, and actually, its not 30 megaton. the HRL engineers said that the tail unit carried missiles of the 300 kg explosive type. also, they are not shown to emit GN Particles, so are they really gn missiles/ bombs???? also, i recall seeing the kyrios launching gn missiles from the black parts on the legs, is this just me, or did it realy happen? Bravecommander 09:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) GN Drive and time skip I was just rewatching S2E3 and it rather clearly shows Kyrios in HRL/Federation custody and the GN Drive being removed. Do any of the manga or side stories explain how CB got that drive back?--Nkuzmik 16:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Allelujah ejected the GN-Drive before being captured. Fon Spaak from 00F recovered the GN-Drive. Bronx01 16:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I can understand your confusion, I had the same thought when I first saw the episode. However, the pod that they carrried away from the Kyrios was the medical pod they put Allelujah in. Totem 00:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) GN Submachine Gun! O_o'' '' Why the hell do we not have anything on the GN Submachine Gun, considering its the main weapon of choice for Kyrios. We have enough sources and info on it! so why do we not have anything about it in the armaments section? Crazy and also, we have a manual spread in the photo gallery that calls it a GN Beam Submachine Gun. Dav7d2 19:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's because it's self explanatory, especially for fans of FPS games, it's a machine gun that fires beams, you can't really go into much detail without being redundant. And as for the manual, the writers have been known for not being able to make up their minds. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 03:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC)